


El mejor hombre

by FirstAvenger26



Series: Omegaverse Cherik [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik Has Feelings, Hurt Charles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Charles, Poor Charles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26
Summary: El bebe aún vive dentro de Charles. Es inexplicable.Continuación alternativa de mi fanfic egoista





	El mejor hombre

**Author's Note:**

> Un cambio respecto a mi fic "Egoista" Darwin está vivo porque me agrada el personaje (?   
> Supongamos que Shaw no lo mató, digo supongamos porque está más muerto que mi actividad como escritora de fics :'c

●▪X▪●

Para un hombre de ciencia como Hank es difícil creer en los milagros.

En especial dada la situación actual, pensando en como Charles ha sido abandonado por su hermana, su... mejor amigo y ha recibido un impacto de bala, todo en el mismo día.

Como cualquier persona, él ha recibido cierta educación sexual, se le ha enseñado sobre los nudos, la marca, los celos, y todo lo esencial.

Es entonces muy evidente lo que sucedió entre Charles y Erik; a eso no se le puede llamar amistad, pero Hank tampoco cree que se pueda denominar como una relación, juzgando las desconsideras acciones de el alfa.

Ambos pasaron aproximadamente un día entero dentro de la habitación de Charles (de la cual emanaba un extraño olor) para cuando salen Charles tiene una marca de mordida en el cuello, le duele el trasero y hay cierta atmósfera entre él y Erik.

No hay que tener un IQ elevado para atar esos cabos.

Entonces no fue para nada una sorpresa cuando el doctor les anunció que el omega estaba embarazado, no fue una sorpresa para Hank, no lo fue para Alex, no lo fue para Darwin y tampoco para Sean.

La sorpresa, para todos, llega cuando el doctor dice que ha sobrevivido.

El bebe aún vive dentro de Charles. Es inexplicable.

Todos los sucesos apostaban en contra de la vida del feto: el impacto de la bala, la carga emocional y física de Charles, además del abandono del alfa, que, al menos en el 60% de los casos, conlleva al aborto involuntario.

Sin embargo, en contra de las estadísticas se encuentra el bebé de Charles, aferrandose a la vida tanto como le es posible.

Es un suceso extraordinario, maravilloso, es, a falta de una explicación científica razonable, un milagro.

Cuando finalmente se les permite ver al omega, no pueden ni siquiera mirarle a los ojos, muchos menos tienen idea sobre qué decir.

Pudieron haber pasado las siguientes horas en un pacífico silencio del que nadie se habría quejado pero Alex no puede evitar hablar.

\- Realmente Magneto es un hijo de perra - Es increíble como Summers tiene la facilidad de hablar de una manera tan desconsiderada, mencionando al hombre que ha dejado a Charles postrado en esa cama con una lesión grave y un embarazo que será difícil de manejar, consecuencia de una serie de eventos desafortunados que sucedieron apenas unos días atras.

Alex piensa decir más sobre lo que opina de Magneto pero Darwin le dirige una mirada que dice "Estás siendo insensible" y se detiene.

Hank tenía pensando enterrar el tema en lo más profundo de su ser, no pensaba hablar de ello hasta que Charles se hubiese recuperado física y emocionalmente, o de preferencia, no hablar de ello nunca.

Él es de ese tipo de personas que prefiere esconder la situación y esperar a que el dolor desaparezca por sí solo. Quizá por eso ha sido un cobarde casi toda su vida.

Alex sigue mascullando insultos (esta vez en voz baja) dirigidos principalmente a Magneto y a Raven mientras Darwin le da leves palmadas en el hombro, haciendo su mejor intento por mantenerlo tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? - Pregunta Sean, moviendo sus dedos rápidamente sin propósito mientras mira el suelo. Él tampoco quiere hablar sobre lo que ocurrió en la playa, no ahora al menos.

\- Primero, salir del hospital - Habla Charles por primera vez, al parecer ha salido de su estado de shock pues deja de ver a la pared y en su lugar mira a los tres chicos reunidos alrededor de su cama. - Después, seremos el comienzo de algo extraordinario - Hank no puede evitar observar que mientras habla, se acaricia el vientre suavemente y con devoción.

Unas lágrimas traicioneras se resbalan de sus ojos azules pero nadie dice nada.

¿Serán acaso de felicidad? ¿De tristeza? ¿O una mezcla entre ambos sentimientos?

●▪X▪●

Es cuestión de algunas semanas para que puedan volver a la mansión, el estado actual de Charles es delicado y necesitan estar seguros de que su embarazo está fuera de riesgo antes de poder llevarlo a casa.

Sin embargo no todo pueden ser buenas noticias

Charles se encuentra en una situación desagradable, debido al daño que causó la bala tendrá que usar una silla de ruedas por un tiempo indeterminado, esto a su vez dificulta más el de por si ya complicado embarazo, obligandoles a extremar precauciones.

El doctor es completamente honesto, no adorna el caso y les dice que no conserven mucha esperanza pues es probable que se presente un aborto involuntario y que además Charles ses incapaz de caminar permanentemente.

Entonces eso significa que necesitan otro milagro.

Como si conseguir uno no fuese lo suficientemente difícil.

\- Tendremos que hacer algunos ajustes - Dice Hank cuando entran en la mansión, él maneja cuidadosamente la silla de ruedas, haciendo lo posible para evitarle fatiga al profesor.

Observa las escaleras detenidamente.

No es que le guste ser negativo, simplemente está pensando de manera realista, lo más seguro es que "el tiempo indeterminado" se convierta en un permanentemente, por lo que tendrán que acostumbrarse a la silla de ruedas.

\- Bastantes ajustes en realidad - Corrobora Charles. - Si es que vamos a convertir esto en una escuela -

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntan todos confundidos.

\- ¿Acaso no les dije que seríamos el comienzo de algo extraordinario? -

Bueno cuando dijo eso Hank no había imaginado que con 'algo extraordinario' se refería a formar una escuela.

\- ¿Una escuela? ¿De qué tipo? -

\- Para mutantes por supuesto -

El hombre acaba de salir del hospital, está embarazado, es incapaz de caminar, ha sido dejado por su alfa y su hermana y aún así está pensando en hacer una escuela, ¿Realmente se encuentra en sus cinco sentidos? ¿Hay que volver al hospital para una revisión?

\- Hank sé lo que estás pensando, soy un telépata ¿Recuerdas? - Hank se ruboriza un poco. - Te aseguro que no tengo ningún problema, estoy bien de la cabeza -

\- Pero ¿Estás seguro acerca de la escuela? Con todo lo que ha pasado -

\- No comenzaremos de inmediato por supuesto, y aunque lo hiciéramos pasará un tiempo antes de que pueda abrirse con todo el papeleo que debo hacer, pero en cuanto el bebé nazca comenzaremos con los cambios importantes -

Todo parece 'estar bien.'

Los chicos se turnan para ayudar a el omega con sus náuseas, el bebé está vivo, Charles está vivo, ¡Todos están vivos después de la crisis de los misiles en Cuba! Y nadie habla sobre Raven o Erik. Todo 'está bien'

Excepto porque, al pasar por la habitación de Charles pueden escucharle llorar por las noches.

Durante el día nadie dice nada acerca de sus ojeras o la irritación de sus ojos; ni siquiera Alex, quien suele tener problemas para mantenerse callado.

Hank es fanático de dejar pasar las cosas, pero después de dos semanas no puede dejarlo pasar por más tiempo. Afectará su salud y en consecuencia la del bebé.

\- ¿Estás durmiendo bien? - Pregunta mientras se encuentran los cinco reunidos en la cocina para desayunar.

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta Hank? -

\- Es importante que duermas bien para mantener al bebé saludable - No quiere decirle que en realidad está preocupado por su estado emocional, Charles puede llegar a ser un hombre muy orgulloso.

\- Claro que estoy durmiendo bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse - Responde, como si sus ojeras fuesen invisibles.

Bueno, nadie puede culparlo, ha perdido a su queridísima hermana y a 'su alfa' es normal que esté deprimido.

El problema viene cuando las cosas empeoran, cuando Charles se ha cansado de sus noches en vela y busca una manera de sentirse mejor. 

Una manera no muy apropiada.

Comete su delito cuidadosamente, toma lo necesario para no sentir mucho dolor pero no lo suficiente para caer en la inconsciencia y tener una horrible cruda por la mañana.

Esconde las botellas donde nadie podrá encontrarlas y se lava la boca antes de reunirse con los demás para el desayuno.

Trata de mostrarse fresco, quiere hacerles pensar que ya lo ha superado y que está mirando hacía un futuro brillante, en el que hay una escuela erguida, más personas como ellos y un bebé entre sus brazos.

Pero nadie parece estar tragandose sus mentiras, sólo fingen hacerlo.

Está perdido, no sabe qué hacer y como el adulto, no puede pedirle ayuda a ninguno de los chicos.

●▪X▪●

Cuando los chicos se las arreglan para encontrar todas sus reservas de alcohol y las ocultan en otro lugar, Charles tiene la decencia de sentirse avergonzado de sí mismo.

Siente que lo peor es que todos actúan como si nada hubiese sucedido para no hacerle sentir culpable.

Como si no hubiesen evitado que Charles siguiera afectando de manera egoísta el desarrollo de su bebé.

Embarazado y atado a una silla de ruedas se siente incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa de utilidad. Así que lo único que cree poder hacer por el momento es dar lo mejor de sí para no ser una carga para los muchachos.

Se pasa el día leyendo y paseándose en su silla por la mansión (evitando las escaleras, por supuesto) aguardando por la siguiente cita por el médico, donde espera, tontamente, recibir buenas noticias sobre el desarrollo del feto, como si tuviera muchos puntos a su favor.

Entonces un día Hank le pide que le haga compañía en el laboratorio, pues dice que quiere mostrarle algo interesante.

\- ¿De qué se trata? -

\- Estoy desarrollando un suero bastante particular, que en el futuro podría ayudarte con uno de tus problemas. Si funciona, algún día podría ser útil para muchos omegas, no sólo para ti... -

\- Sólo dime qué es lo que hace Hank - Interrumpe Charles con una sonrisa, le gusta ver a Hank tan entusiasmado con su invento, pero su curiosidad puede más.

\- Lo que podría hacer - Corrige, pues apenas ha comenzado a desarrollar su suero, ni siquiera lo ha probado aún. - Es eliminar la dependencia -

\- ¿Dependencia? ¿De qué dependencia hablas? -

\- De la dependencia de cualquier omega a su alfa. Piénsalo Charles, hay muchos omegas que quieren separarse de su alfa y no pueden, hay muchos abortos involuntarios a causa del abandono de algunos alfa, incluso suicidios de omegas caídos en depresión - Hank levanta la jeringa en alto, como si el contenido fuese la cura para una enfermedad mortal que atormenta a la humanidad. - Si lo logro, esto podría salvar muchas vidas -

Sintiéndose incomodo de repente. Charles no puede evitar preguntar. - Si me permites hacer una pregunta... ¿Qué es lo que te ha impulsado a hacer este descubrimiento? - Pregunta, aunque es totalmente innecesario.

Ni siquiera tiene que esperar una respuesta, la mirada en los ojos de Hank lo dice todo.

Ha tenido graves problemas para conciliar el sueño desde los eventos desencadenados en esa playa en Cuba y sin embargo se las a arreglado para esa noche batir un récord con su insomnio.

Sabe que tiene muchas cosas sobre las cuales reflexionar, el problema es que no quiere hacerlo, porque toda esa línea de pensamiento le llevara a pensar en Erik y pensar en Erik definitivamente no lo hace sentir mejor. Sin embargo, después de tres horas dando vueltas en su cama tiene que aceptar que no podrá cerrar pacíficamente sus parpados hasta que deje a sus pensamientos correr libres por su cabeza por un rato.

Suspira y coloca una mano en su vientre, que ha comenzado a abultarse un poco.

Para ser sincero consigo mismo, entre sus planes nunca había visto planificado un embarazo, mucho menos en circunstancias tan poco favorables.

La idea de que hay un bebé dentro de él parece lejana, irreal.

Está asustado. Y lo peor es que está solo, porque Erik le ha dejado con toda la responsabilidad.

No es la primera vez que Charles maldice su suerte por haber nacido como un omega, si no fuese un omega probablemente no habría sentido nada por Erik, no estaría embarazado y no se sentiría tan deprimido por haber sido abandonado por su alfa. Si el nuevo suero de Hank realmente funciona, ciertamente le seria de mucha ayuda.

Es triste, pero, una parte de él no quiere que funcione

Tiene que ser realmente estúpido para, después de todo lo que paso, desear seguir queriendo a Erik. Para desear no romper la conexión que siente con él, la conexión que antes de lo de Cuba lo hizo feliz por un tiempo y ahora no hace más que oprimirle el pecho y llenarle los ojos de lágrimas.

Algunas personas, aparentemente, no aprenden la lección hasta que están completamente destrozadas.

Tal vez solo tiene que esperar un poco, esperar a que Erik rompa lo último que queda de él.

**●▪X▪●**

_Lo siento Charles, me gustaría ser el mejor hombre pero supongo que si no he podido hacerlo por ti, entonces no lo haré por nada ni nadie en este mundo. Se que no hay manera de justificar lo que te he hecho, lo creas o no realmente te quiero de mi lado, aunque mis acciones parezcan decir lo contrario. Probablemente estas mejor sin mí y sin embargo soy egoísta porque yo no puedo manejar tu ausencia._   _Puede que estas palabras no signifiquen nada para ti, dada las circunstancias pero realmente quiero disculparme,_

_Realmente lo siento Charles._

_Quiero verte. A ti y al bebe... Si es que hay un bebe._

Por la mañana Charles está agradecido de abrir sus ojos y sentirse relajado por la manera en que se siente parece que finamente consiguió dormir lo suficiente, sin utilizar alcohol y tener que despertar con una resaca.

No obstante, tiene una extraña sensación, vagamente recuerda haber escuchado la voz de Erik. Sin embargo eso es imposible, Erik definitivamente no estuvo a en su habitación la noche anterior y definitivamente no se comunicaría telepáticamente con él, considerando que no le tiene confianza y que usa un casco que lo mantiene alejado de su mente. En conclusión, seguramente fue un sueño.

El asunto es, que el 'sueño' vuelve a repetirse con frecuencia, prácticamente casi todas las noches y ahora, cuando despierta, es capaz de recordar las palabras del mensaje e identificar con seguridad que el transmisor es Erik.

Erik se está comunicando telepaticamente con él.

Y se está disculpando.

**●▪X▪●**

Incomodo con la nueva información adquirida, Charles no sabe qué hacer al respecto.

Le gustaría cerrar los ojos por la noche y esperar a que Erik haga contacto con él pero realmente no sabría que responder. A pesar de que quiere estar junto a él más que nada en el mundo, no quiere dejarse llevar por su impulso biológico, aún no se siente capaz de perdonar a Erik.

\- ¿Estás listo? - Le pregunta Hank, logrando que su mente deje de viajar a otro lugares.

\- Sí - No cree estar listo realmente para escuchar malas noticias, pero no puede huir de su cita médica, entre más pronto esté enterado, mejor. 

Son Alex, Sean y Darwin quienes le acompañan, dada la condición de Hank, que le impide salir en público.

\- No se preocupe profesor, todo saldrá bien -

Antes Charles no había querido ver un ultrasonido de su bebe, porque lo vería y entonces se enamoraria de él y probablemente moriría de tristeza al perderlo. Pero ahora, viendo la mancha negra en el monitor que es su bebe por primera vez siente su embarazo como algo real, siente que todo lo que pasó con Erik fue real y siente que vale la pena aferrarse a la pequeña esperanza que tiene su bebe de nacer.

Es una lastima que su exorbitante felicidad se vea contaminada por la tristeza que experimenta al no tener a su alfa en un momento tan especial.

Pero en fin, aunque Erik le haya dejado, aquí está su bebe, con su corazón latiendo.

Por supuesto, no todo va viento en popa, con todos los puntos en contra que tiene Charles con su embarazo. No obstante, las cosas no son tan catastróficas como había pensado, por lo que le dice el doctor, aparentemente debe preocuparse más por el futuro que por el presente.

Le advierte sobre las complicaciones que podría experimentar, como anemia, alteraciones respiratorias, trombosis venosa, infecciones urinarias, aumento de tensión arterial, más probabilidad de parto prematuro, etcétera.

La mayor parte de la lista como consecuencia de su lesión medular.

La cita termina con el doctor diciéndole que no tenga muchas esperanzas de volver a caminar; además tiene la amabilidad de recordarle sobre la alta tasa de abortos involuntarios de omegas abandonados a su suerte.

En momentos como estos, Charles desearía no ser tan ético respecto al uso de su mutación en otras personas.

**●▪X▪●**

Sin lugar a dudas la vida es bastante curiosa, dando tantos giros bruscos como le place.

Un día celebras felizmente Janucá con tus padres, algunos primos y tíos, comiendo latkes y encendiendo la última luminaria y al otro día tú y todos los que conoces están en un campo de concentración.

Un día crees que el amor y la unión destinada de un alfa con un omega es una tontería y al otro vas y caes enamorado cuál chica de secundaria.

Un día estás teniendo sexo con el omega con quien seguramente deberías pasar el resto de tu vida y al otro le dejas herido en una playa para formar tu hermandad de mutantes en contra de la humanidad.

Vaya giros que da la vida ¿Eh?

\- ¿Qué pasa Magneto? La agenda ha estado vacía estas últimas semanas - Le dice Emma, refiriéndose a la falta de actividad de la hermandad.

Recién comenzada su fraternidad, se habían movilizado con mucha rapidez y eficacia, con tanto que hacer por los mutantes no es trabajo lo que les falta. Pero ahora se han ralentizado y Emma quiere saber el por qué, bueno, más bien Emma sabe por qué pero quiere que Erik lo admita.

\- He estado ocupado -

\- ¿Ocupado con qué? -

\- Asuntos personales -

\- ¿Cómo espiar a tu noviecillo? - Pregunta con una encantadora sonrisa.

\- Me ofende bastante que utilices a Azazel para fines tan mediocres, que no tienen que ver nada con la hermandad -

\- No molestes Emma - Dice Erik casi en un gruñidos, indicándole a la telepata que lo mejor sería detenerse en sus reclamos.

\- Solamente digo que si tanto te preocupa deberías ir a verlo, en lugar de jugar al villano mutante - Esta vez no hay burla de por medio y le mira seriamenteantes de salir de la habitación.

No es que no quiera ver a Charles, el problema es que no cree que su presencia sería bien recibida en la mansión, con justas razones. Se siente como un cobarde, disculpandose telepaticamente en lugar de afrontar a su omega cara a cara, aceptando sus errores y su responsabilidad.

Tiene miedo de ser rechazado, de recibir lo que merece. Pero debería enfrentarlo, en lugar de esconderse a miles de kilómetros lejos de la mansión, con un casco y una capa, 'jugando al villano'

Quiere a Charles de su lado y debería intentar algo para conseguirlo, tal vez ambos deberían hablar y llegar a un acuerdo donde puedan luchar juntos por los mutantes.

Ambos deberían intentarlo y parece justo que él de el primero paso, considerando que no le ha dado la oportunidad a Charles de darlo.

●▪X▪●

Esa noche en la mañana, cenan todos juntos, felices de que el bebe esté vivo a pesar de todas las complicaciones que podrían llegar a afrontar, pensando en la nueva personita a la que quieren conocer en lugar de pensar en las personas que conocieron y que se fueron.

Como ha pasado por los últimos días, Charles consigue conciliar el sueño tranquilamente, sin embargo, se encuentra a sí mismo despierto en medio de la noche. No sabe qué hora es exactamente pero viendo por la ventana puede notar que está lejos de amanecer pronto; vuelve a recostarse e intenta dormir nuevamente pero escucha algunos ruidos. Escuchando atentamente, distingue el sonido de algunos pasos y el de una puerta, abriéndose y cerrándose.

Movido por algo más que la curiosidad se esfuerza por despabilarse y desplazarse cuidadosamente hasta su silla de ruedas. Afortunadamente su vientre apenas y a crecido un poco, sin llegar a ser todavía una molestia para su movilidad.

Es estúpidamente iluso pero mientras que se va acercando a la habitación de donde proviene el ruido, su corazón salta dentro de su pecho con anticipación ante el pensamiento de que, quien está detrás de esa puerta pueda ser Erik, que se haya cansado de las disculpas por medio de charlas telepaticas y que no podía resistir más sin verlo a él.

Es un pensamiento bastante esperanzador, si Charles ya pudiese sentir la mente del bebe, seguramente sentiría un brillo de alegría que la pequeña criatura no sabría que es por sentir a su padre alfa después de una larga ausencia.

Si los chicos supieran cuánto anhela ver a Erik pensarían que es un estúpido, un masoquista o un loco pero ni siquiera un hombre tan inteligente como él puede hacer algo en contra de los impulsos biológicos de omega o algo en contra de el amo...

Su decepción al abrir la puerta es tan grande como el dolor que siente en su corazón, se siente como si realmente podría llegar a romperse, matandolo de tristeza.

No es Erik quien está dentro de la habitación, son Alex y Darwin.

Entonces la decepción se va un momento para dejar que su cerebro pueda procesar y asimilar lo que está viendo, el dolor en su corazón sigue ahí pero la decepción le ha cedido su lugar a la sorpresa; porque es realmente sorprendente ver a Darwin y Alex besándose y tocándose como si el mundo se terminará esa noche.

No tiene que hablar, ni carraspear, ni toser porque es cuestión de unos segundos para que Alex abra los ojos y se de cuenta de su presencia.

\- ¡Profesor! - Grita escandalizado y con el rostro cubierto de rojo para luego acomodar su camisa.

Darwin hace lo mismo, omitiendo la parte del grito pero viendo a Charles como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Tal vez haber encontrado a Erik en la habitación habría sido menos desastroso.

\- ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? - Es lo único que se le ocurre preguntar.

Charles recibe una respuesta más detallada de la había querido recibir sobre  _todo_ lo que  _había_ estado sucediendo entre ambos alfas, por supuesto, fue Darwin quien le relató su historia de romance prohibido, probablemente porque Alex únicamente habría respondido algo como "Ibamos a follar porque pensamos que todos estaban dormidos"

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo planeaban ocultar esto? -

La expresión en la cara de ambos le dice que no tenían idea.

\- Realmente no tenían que ocultarlo, ¿Saben? Habría sido más agradable saber sobre su relación con ustedes diciéndolo durante la cena que encontrandolos haciendo cosas inapropiadas en una de las bibliotecas de mi padre - Charles realmente no los juzga, únicamente se pregunta como es que ambos han logrado evadir sus instintos explosivos de alfa para estar juntos.

\- Lo sentimos mucho -

\- Bien, todo está bien, no pasa nada - Todo está bien con ese asunto, excepto porque alguien tendrá que decirle a Sean que deje de ver a Alex con ojos de perrito y ése alguien definitivamente no va a ser él.

Ver a Darwin y Alex mirándose con tanto cariño y devoción le recuerda a Charles que las relaciones van más allá de alfa, omega, celo, nudo, marca e impulso biológico.

Por más que quiera negarlo, su ferviente deseo y necesidad de ver a Erik pueden deberse a algo más que la naturaleza y el impulso biológico. Ni siquiera el suero de Hank podría curarle de eso.

\- ¿Por que se tomó la molestia de venir hasta aquí? -

Entonces la decepción está de vuelta y el dolor que no se ha ido, se intensifica.

\- Escuché ruidos y pensé que se trataba de un ladrón - Miente.

●▪X▪●

Si las cosas habían comenzado a mejorar un poco, ahora caían en picada.

Las ya anunciadas complicaciones respiratorias están apareciendo y tampoco sería raro que Charles llegue a desarrollar anemia con lo indispuesto que está para comer apropiadamente.

Los chicos no tienen ni idea de porque ha empeorado tan repentinamente, sin embargo, Charles sabe perfectamente por qué.

La terrible decepción de la semana anterior fue como ser abandonado por segunda vez. Si bien Charles acaba de reflexionar que el instinto no lo es todo, no es mentira que el instinto es  _mucho_ y su instinto le hace sentir como si Erik hubiese estado en esa habitación para luego saltar por la ventana antes de ser visto por él.

Es completamente ridículo pero su instinto le dice que debe sentirse triste por ello y, aparentemente, su naturaleza omega es muy obediente.

Y, como si fuera poco, las disculpas y charlas telepaticas han llegado a su fin, haciéndole sentir como si también lo hubiesen abandonado en otro nivel.

Insisten de manera muy perseverante en la misión de intentar que introduzca calorías en su sistema pero Charles no se siente con humor de cooperar, solamente quiere echarse en su cama y hundir su rostro en una almohada hasta morir asfixiado.

Pasados tres días comiendo poco y vomitando más, Hank aparece en su habitación con una jeringa y con una cara que a Charles le parece que dice 'Éste pobre omega me da lastima'

\- Me parece que es un buen momento para probar el suero -

Ningún maldita momento va ser el adecuado, menos ahora que está embarazado y tiene problemas para respirar.

\- ¿Cómo se que no le hará daño al bebe? -

\- No lo hará -

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? - Le pregunta seriamente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

\- ¡Bien, no estoy totalmente seguro, pero igual perderás a ese bebe si sigues deprimido por Erik! -

Es la primera vez que Hank le grita de esa manera y le deja totalmente desconcertado, apenas y puede contestar.

\- Incluso sí funciona, no va a solucionarlo todo -

\- No todo pero al menos hará que estés menos deprimido y que comas -

Cuando Hank ve que Charles ya no tiene intención de seguir hablando con él, suspira y se rinde por el momento.

\- Avísame si cambias de opinión - Es lo último que dice antes de dejar solo al omega en su habitación.

Anteriormente Hank le había explicado que su suero no era mágico, sí, muy posiblemente anularia la dependencia de un omega a su alfa y las consecuencias de esta, no obstante, esa dependencia regresaría al momento de ser marcado por otro alfa.

Charles no sabe si Erik ya ha establecido algún tipo de relación con algún otro omega pero, en lo que a él concierne, definitivamente no quiere otro alfa; puede que lo que tuvo con Erik no haya sido más que un romance fugaz y apasionado que terminó muy mal pero no importa.

Normalmente es un hombre racional pero se está permitiendo creer en el destino.

Por la noche siente que debería tirar toda su convicción por el retrete y aceptar el maldito suero pues no se siente nada bien.

Nuevamente le duele el corazón, como si alguien intentara arrancarlo de su lugar, siente que no puede respirar y el bebé se mueve, haciéndolo sentir incómodo. No sabe si es por su lesión o por el dolor de la ausencia pero sabe que tiene que hacer algo y rápido.

_Hank_

Y, como si fuese una especie de drama televisivo, donde el protagonista espera un momento crítico para aparecer, la ventana de su habitación se abre, dando paso a alguien que definitivamente no es el científico peludo.

-... ¿Erik? -

Sin casco y sin capa, no es Magneto quien entra en su habitación, es Erik, quien se recuesta en la cama junto a él y le abraza. 

\- Me he tardado mucho ¿Verdad? Realmente lo lamento -

Como el hombre racional que es, Charles solo puede aferrarse a la camisa del hombre que le ha causado tanto dolor, en lugar de reclamarle, preguntarle o gritarle, solamente se deja llevar; puede dejar lo demás para después.

\- ¿Crees que puedas perdonarme, Charles? -

Se siente tan bien que parece un sueño. Pero las manos en su cabello y la nariz aue aspira su olor, se sienten muy reales como para ser todo una mentira.

\- Quédate, por favor -

\- Charles yo no puedo... -

\- Por lo que más quieras... quédate -

Quiere estar así para siempre pero lamentablemente, gracias a la sensación de tranquilidad que le da su alfa, se queda dormido.

Y, tal como esperaba, por la mañana está solo en su cama. No es la manera más dulce de despertar pero, gracias a la ventana entre abierta y lo que queda de su aroma sabe que no fue un sueño, lo que le hace sentir un poco mejor.

Lo suficientemente bien como para comer adecuadamente, bajo las sorprendidas miradas de Alex, Darwin, Hank y Sean.

Él y su podrán sobrevivir. Y lo harán sin ese suero.   
  


●▪X▪●

Inesperadamente Erik vuelve a entrar a su habitación en repartidas ocasiones y siempre por la noche, cuando los demás ya están todos dormidos.

Charles está radiante de felicidad por lo que no piensa que algo tan trivial como el raciocinio le arruine las cosas.

Entonces, es lo suficientemente estúpido como para ni siquiera intentar hablar con Erik sobre las catastróficas cosas que han ocurrido entre ellos; en lugar de ello únicamente se recuestan juntos, se abrazan, disfrutan de su aroma y fingen que las cosas no están horriblemente mal.

Algunas personas dicen que la ignorancia es la felicidad y por ello el omega apoya la moción de hacerse el tonto, que no sabe que hay que remendar sus corazones mutuamente y de una manera apropiada.

Todas las noches que Erik le acompaña, le pregunta si podría perdonarlo. Él nunca contesta.

Todas las noches que Erik le acompaña, Charles se come su dignidad sin tomarse la molestia de echarle un poco de sal y le dice, no, le  _ruega_  a Erik que se quede. Erik siempre le dice que no puede o simplemente no le contesta.

Y ahí acaba el asunto.

De manera sorprendente continúan por semanas su farsa sin que los chicos se den cuenta y sin que la hermandad le arrebate a Erik.

Si lo que bien empieza bien acaba... Entonces lo que mal empieza mal acaba.

Hank acostumbra revisar que Charles esté bien antes de irse a dormir, sin embargo, esta vez, cuando se despierta en medio de la noche, por alguna razón decide revisar por segunda vez.

Encontrando a los idiotas abrazados en la cama.

De un momento a otro, todo cambia de un tranquila noche y un cómodo silencio a gritos e intentos de agresión entre bestia y Erik.

Por supuesto, los chicos se despiertan y todo es un caos.

Charles grita e intenta defender a Erik y defender a Hank al mismo tiempo, hasta que algo se siente muy mal.

\- Lamento interrumpirlos pero... -

\- ¡Charles esto es importante! -

\- Bueno, esto también es MUY importante... -

\- ¡No más importante que la explicación de por qué demonios Erik está aquí! -

De nuevo todo es una pelea a gritos y cuando Charles siente como que algo se suelta o se destapa dentro de él. Hay líquido entre sus piernas e inevitablemente pierde la calma.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡El bebé va a nacer ahora! -

Ahora, justo en ese momento.

A las 33 semanas.

Tal y como le advirtió el doctor, parto prematuro.

●▪X▪●

Charles llevaba semanas desesperado por tener a su bebe entre sus brazos, vivo y sano, contrario a lo que le decía el médico. Sin embargo, al pensar que quería tener lo más pronto a su bebe... ¡No se refería a un parto prematuro! ¡Maldición!

Erik y los chicos hacen una tregua temporal para llevarle al hospital, con un pobre y preocupado Hank que tiene que quedarse en la mansión por su cuestión de apariencia.

Darwin conduce mientras que los demás intentan calmarlo, fallando patéticamente.

Cada vez que Charles imaginaba el momento del nacimiento de su hijo, inconsientemente imaginaba a Erik ahí. Y está feliz de que esté ahí... O lo estaría, de no ser porque está más concentrado en su dolor y el miedo de que su bebe no pueda sobrevivir.

Después de muchas horas, lo único que puede recordar es que no escucho el llanto de su bebé antes de sentirse desfallecer por el cansancio.

●▪X▪●

En cuanto despierta, ataca a Erik, quien se había acercado cuidadosamente a él para decirle algo.

\- ¡Charles! ¡Necesito que te calmes por favor! -

\- ¡¿Qué me calme?! ¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Acabo de tener a mi bebe pero no veo a ningún bebe! -

\- El bebé está en un respirador, calmate por favor -

Por supuesto. Habría sido muy iluso esperar que todo fuese a la perfección, cuando el que su bebé haya llegado hasta las 33 semanas ya es un milagro.

\- No llores Charles, todo va a estar bien. ¿De acuerdo? -

Gracias a Dios esa no es ninguna mentirilla blanca pues después de dos largos días, finalmente puede abrazar y besar a su pequeño milagro.

Entonces se siente muy estúpido porque todo este tiempo le ha estado llamando 'bebe' y nunca se decidió por un nombre, a pesar de haber considerado muchos.

\- ¿Alguna idea Erik? -

-... ¿Qué te parece Max? -

\- ¿Alguna razón en específico? -

\- Recuerdo vagamente que a mi madre le parecía un buen nombre -

\- Entonces, Max será - Dice sonriendo. - Max Xavier, suena bien ¿no? -

\- Suena mejor Max Lehnserr Xavier - En realidad no suena bien, Erik se da cuenta que el conjunto de sus apellidos es un desastre.

\- ¿Acaso te has tomado la molestia de pedirme matrimonio o algo así? - Bromea amargamente Charles.

Ambos dejan de sonreír.

\- ¿Quieres acabar con la farsa? -

\- Por favor -

\- Tenemos mucho de que hablar -

\- Sabes que te gritaré y discutiremos sobre lo que pensamos de nuevo, ¿Verdad? -

\- Y tú sabes que te llevaré la contraria en todo lo que digas ¿Verdad? -

\- No puedo esperar más por ello -

Para estar totalmente seguros, monitirean al bebe por una semana y por la inmadurez de sus pulmones tuvieron que acelerar su crecimiento con esteroides.

El doctor le advierte que Max deberá volver al hospital pronto para asegurarse de que no aparezcan brotes de apnea.

Y Charles lo escucha, claro que sí, le preocupa mucho la salud de su hijo.

Pero honestamente se concentra más en que Max está vivo y en que es muy gratificante ver a Erik cargandolo.

\- Erik -

\- ¿Sí? - Pregunta, sin despegar la vista de Max ni por un segundo.

\- Si no pudiste ser el mejor hombre por mí... ¿Podrías intentarlo por los dos? -

\- Claro que lo haré - Responde, esta vez mirándolo a él, agradecido de tener una segunda oportunidad.

●▪X▪●

\- ¿Quieres ayudarme a dirigir una escuela para mutantes? -

\- Depende... ¿Quieres ayudarme a desmantelar laboratorios de experimentación mutante? -

Charles suspira.

\- En verdad sí tenemos mucho de que hablar... -

●▪X▪●

Sin lugar a dudas la vida es bastante curiosa, dando giros bruscos tanto como le place.

Un día cenas felizmente en familia y al otro tu padre está muerto por un experimento que ha salido mal.

Un día estás bebiendo como un borracho loco y al otro tienes contactos con miembros de la CIA y rescatas a un alfa de ahogarse.

Un día besas apasionadamente a la persona que hace latir tu corazón rápidamente y al otro eres dejado en una playa en Cuba, con un bebe en tu vientre.

Un día gritas, reclamas y agredes al hombre que te abandona y al otro llegas a un acuerdo para vivir juntos.

Vaya giros que da la vida ¿eh?

 _Si Erik y Charles han podido llegar a un acuerdo entonces los milagros en verdad existen_ Es lo que siempre les dicen los chicos y la hermandad.

No Charles, no todo puede manejarse de manera pacifista.

No Erik, no todo puede manejarse con violencia.

En fin, han tenido que recorrer un camino largo y difícil pero sí que ha valido la pena.

Aún hay bajas expectativas acerca de que Charles vuelva a caminar pero para este punto ambos ya son expertos en conversar las esperanzas.

Y Max está bien, fueron largas noches vigilando que respirara y también varias visitas al hospital pero ha valido la pena, ahora que ve a Erik enseñándole a caminar.

Al menos por el momento todo parece estar en su lugar.

\- Ich liebe dich - Le dice Erik mientras lo mira.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? -

Erik suspira pesadamente, de repente se ve bastante frustrado. - ¿En verdad no lo sabes? -

\- Para nada -

Erik chasquea la lengua. - Significa que quiero estar a tu lado por siempre -

Charles sonríe.

 _Yo también te amo._ Se siente muy bien decirle.

Y no lo hace por ningún impulso biológico, presión, destino o alguna tontería de ésas, lo dice porque en verdad lo siente y quería decírselo.

 _-_ ¿Sabes? Deberíamos casarnos... -

\- ¡Alto ahí! No tan rápido señor... -

\- ¡¿Rápido?! Tenemos un hijo de un año -

\- Pero yo aún soy un omega joven... ¿Siquiera tienes la bendición de mi hermana? - Bromea Charles pero es demasiado tarde, Erik ya tiene esa cara seria de 'Vamos a discutir sobre esto hasta que yo gane'

Oh mierda. Ahora van a entrar en una discusión seria sobre el matrimonio, el compromiso y pasar la vida juntos como dos arrugadas pasas.

En fin...

Charles sabe que él y Erik aún tienen mucho por delante y que se enfrentarán a muchos conflictos más.

Pero ambos los enfrentarán juntos.

Ambos dan su mejor esfuerzo para ser la mejor versión de ellos mismos, dejando el pasado y el rencor a un lado.

Ambos intentan ser el mejor hombre para pararse orgullosamente uno al lado del otro y afrontar lo que venga.

●▪X▪●

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente AAAAAAHHHHH ya recuerdo porque escribo angst ¡Es mucho mas fácil escribir tragedias que arreglar las cagadas de Erik y hacer un final feliz!


End file.
